Del Primer Beso Al Último
by kya-kuch
Summary: Au. El novio de hace diez meses y el primer amor de Eren rompe con él en la fiesta de Año Nuevo, dejándolo con el corazón roto y la confusión de que no parezca ser el indicado cuando así lo creía. Levi argumenta haber dejado de quererlo, ¿Pero será verdad? ¿Podrá Eren superarlo?
1. ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʏ

_I had to catch my breath_

 _When I saw you there across the room_

 _Holding her hand_

 _I'd have never guessed_

 _That starting over would look so good on you_

 _But here I am_

 _By the way_

 _My heart's still breaking_

 _It's gonna take it a while to love again..._

 **By The Way - Taylor Swift.**


	2. ᴄᴀᴘíᴛᴜʟᴏ 1

**Parejas:** Riren (principal), Rivetra, Aruani, y una sorpresa para el siguiente capítulo.

 **Le agradezco mucho a mi beta Parleb por ayudarme y la enorme paciencia️, y a mi amiga Gabi por contarme sus anécdotas, internet no sirve.**

 **Introducción**

Me considero un fanático de los libros. Quiero decir, no soy como mi mejor amigo Armin, a quien puedes ver con la nariz metida en uno en la biblioteca todos los días, pero sí, disfruto hacerle compañía en ocasiones. Los temas que elegimos son diferentes; él sueña con hacer sus maletas, tal como sus padres lo hicieron, recorrer el mundo, por lo que cada libro que llega a sus manos es de flora, fauna o geografía, también misterios. A Armin le gusta compartir esos conmigo, hacemos teorías, hay un montón de pistas, yo soy un despistado, así que sobra decir quien sale ganando. Yo por mi parte, prefiero la fantasía, el romance (me lo tienen prohibido), aventura, y uno de mis predilectos, el terror.

De niño ese era mi pan de cada día, monstruos y asesinatos, me fascinaban. Los traía de la escuela a escondidas, esperando a la noche para prender mi linterna, y poder leer. ¿Han oído de Ataque a los Titanes? Ese es mi libro favorito hasta este día, no sé cuantas veces lo exploré. En resumen, la humanidad estaba encerrada en unas murallas, porque habían titanes que se comían a la gente, y el protagonista, un chico de diez años, juraba venganza luego de que se comieran a su madre, para más tarde convertirse en un soldado. La idea me había obsesionado; brincaba y brincaba en el patio, atando una sábana a mi cuello como si fuera una capa, y blandía mis espadas al cielo, gritando, _"¡Soy el más fuerte de la humanidad! ¡Los exterminaré a todos!"_ , luego tomaba aire y rugía con todas mis fuerzas. La primera vez le di un susto al perro. Mi mamá se echaba a reír a carcajadas, encantada con mi imaginación infantil, claro, hasta que notaba que las sábanas que arrastraba por el suelo eran las que había colgado en el tendedero, y todo se iba al infierno. Gané un montón de tirones de oreja, y un castigo por el tipo de libros que había bajo mi cama, pero valió la pena. Tuve una buena infancia gracias a ese libro, que yace guardado en mis recuerdos, mas hay un momento en que debes dejar esas cosas atrás, los niños crecen, los gustos cambian, y yo no fui la excepción.

El romance me pilló enfrascado en cuentos de hadas. La Cenicienta, Blancanieves, la Sirenita, princesas que dieron con el amor verdadero a la primera y obtuvieron su felices para siempre. No digo que me puse un vestido de ensueño, y entablé charla con los animalitos, mientras esperaba al primer muchacho que pasara para embelesarlo y jurar amor eterno. El canto no es lo mío. Sin embargo, en un modo más realista, lo creí; creí que a medida que pasas tiempo con esa persona, te enamoras como loco al punto de amarla, hasta que un día sus labios se tocan y piensas: esta es, es la indicada, esta es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. De ahora en adelante todo será color de rosa, nada podría salir mal. Qué ingenuo fui. La ruptura fue un golpe preciso de realidad. Los cuentos de hadas no existen, Eren, es hora de que madures.

En la fiesta de Año Nuevo, él fue quien rompió conmigo, no yo. De pie a un lado de la ventana, con la cara sombría y su pelo enmarañado con el confeti que Connie había lanzado antes de tiempo, contestó lo único que fui capaz de preguntar: Porque ya no te quiero. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Hice algo? ¡Puedo cambiar! ¿No soy suficiente? Tanto que quise preguntar y no pude por el desconsuelo que se había llevado mi voz, ¿la respuesta me habría gustado? Ciertamente dolió más de la cuenta, al contrario de lo que dice la gente, no hubieron señales. Sí, Levi había estado de un humor terrible últimamente, no quería tocarme, mucho menos verme, a nadie de hecho, era normal en él, tenía sus días malos como todos, mas esa noche accedió a ir. ¿Hace cuanto lo estaría pensando? Estaba seguro de que era el indicado, ¿me había equivocado? Esas semanas hice más que surcar en llanto, resolví mis propias dudas. No lo necesitaba para notar los errores que cometí desde un principio, como aferrarme a un amorío bobo de secundaria; con dieciséis y diecisiete años todavía somos unos niños, ¿qué vamos a saber de compromiso? No teníamos futuro. La manera en que me enamoré fue despreocupada e intensa, imaginé cosas, lo hice sentir presionado. Me ilusioné con una relación que para él tal vez no valía la pena. Asumo la responsabilidad, no lo merecía... Pero ya lo superé.

Tirito con el viento helado. Mi cama era mejor que esto, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido. Al menos no estoy solo, mis amigos me acompañan. Armin brilla por la mera idea de volver a clases, Mikasa tiene la boca cubierta por su bufanda roja, recordandome al señor Burns y sus perros por la manera de vigilar, peligrosa y altiva, lista para atacar a quien sea que se me acerque. Giro los ojos. Sobreprotectora.

—Oye Mikasa.

— ¿Mm?

— ¿Cuando me devolverás mis cosas?

Sus ojos me miran estrechos.

— ¿Qué? —Farfullo a la defensiva.

— ¿Tus cosas? —Dice con casualidad— ¿Te refieres a tus fotos, libros, y películas de amor? —Hago que sí con un gesto. Ella alza los hombros. —Los quemé.

Mis ojos se desorbitan.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Mikasa. —Mi amigo le advierte exasperado.

—De acuerdo, no lo hice. —Admite a regañadientes. Suelto una bocanada de aire. —Aunque me tentaron. —Le arrugo el ceño. —Dime una cosa Eren, ¿llorarías si leyeras El Viaje de Marco como la última vez?

Y esa, señoras y señores, es el motivo de que me lo prohibieran. Jamás lean una historia de amor que termina en tragedia luego de un quiebre. No será bonito.

—Claro que no. —Su pregunta me hace bufar, y dudar, sólo un poquito. —No, lo he superado.

Así es, ciento por ciento, así que más le vale no haberlos quemado, los libros y películas costaron muy caro, me quedé a mitad de Forever, según sé tiene un final feliz.

— ¿Lo has superado? —Reitera mi amiga, con un tono lleno de incredulidad.

— ¡Sí!

— ¿En dos semanas?

— ¡Qué sí!

—Chicos, por favor. —Intercede el rubio—. Nada de peleas en el primer día de clases.

Osea, no arruinen mi buen día. Pongo una sonrisa en mi cara, rodeando sus hombros delgados. Mi nerd favorito, el único contento de venir a la escuela.

En cuanto los tres atravesamos la entrada, Armin y Mikasa frenan al mismo tiempo. Les doy un ceño confuso. Mi amigo se ha puesto tenso bajo mi brazo, mientras que Mikasa desprende una especie de aura asesina, oscura, lo más aterrador que he visto. ¿Qué los ha hecho reaccionar así? Me cuestiono, antes de mirar lo que ellos ven.

Estoy muy seguro de que se descompone mi cara, porque la sensación es como... una roca. Una roca grávida y sin vida, cuyo peso al estrellarse contra mi estómago me tambalea y hace que me piquen los ojos, o... más específicamente, mi corazón, hundiéndose más rápido que el Titanic a la vista de Levi tomado de la mano de una chica.

 **Oh Dios no...**

 ***. *. ***

 **Hola, queridos lectores ️ aprovechando el éxito del libro de Razones para shippear Riren, he publicado el primer capítulo de esta historia con la esperanza de que alguien lo lea x'D ahí hay una cajita de comentarios por si quieren dejar sus opiniones, las aprecio mucho. Ahora, no puedo darles una fecha exacta en que tenga listo el siguiente capítulo, aún estoy lidiando con mi nuevo método de escritura, pero espero que sea pronto. Y perdón por tanta referencia, ojalá las hayan entendido todas.**

 **Gracias por leer ️**


	3. ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ʟᴇᴛ ɢᴏ

_There you are_

 _Holding her hand_

 _I am lost_

 _Dying to understand_

 _Didn't I cherish you right?_

 _Did you know you were my life?_

 **Can't Let Go - Mariah Carey**


	4. ᴄᴀᴘɪᴛᴜʟᴏ 2

**Palabras: 3200, ¡todo un logro!**

 **Miles de gracias a mi querida beta Parleb, no sé qué haría sin ella guiándome en cada paso, se dio cuenta de algunas referencias que no puse a propósito ?. Cómo siempre, una canción de Taylor inspiró este capítulo (Cold as you), pero Mariah se lleva el crédito aquí.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Capítulo Uno**

Consigo trabar el pestillo, y me dejo caer sobre la tapa, estrechando mis rodillas.

Trato de no ponerme a llorar, de verdad, mis esfuerzos son inútiles. Una vez que cae la primera gota son imparables, es como si poseyeran mente propia. No me obedecen, no soy yo el que las controla. Mi corazón, quebrado y torturado, ha sobrevivido. Aguarda desde el suelo con infinita paciencia a que lo recoja y una sus piezas, con una cola más resistente y duradera. No puedo hacerlo, no estoy preparado.

Ya no puedo contenerlo. El sonido es ruidoso y violento, sacude mi pecho. Acallo los sollozos en mi mano, cerrando los ojos. En mis párpados se repite la imagen, Levi, quien no era fanático de las demostraciones de afecto, dejando que ella sostenga su mano sin protesta. Levi, quien había cambiado su expresión al verme, de casi aburrida a culpabilidad, antes de que mi vista se nublara. No había sido del todo sincero conmigo, y eso duele, más de lo que se pueden imaginar.

— ¡Mikasa espera! ¡Ese es el baño de hombres!

Cuando vi a Mikasa con intenciones de encararlo, di media vuelta para buscar refugio dentro de la escuela. Ya estaba aquí, no iba a irme porque él estuviera, sólo necesitaba un momento a solas. Mis amigos no tuvieron más opción que seguirme. Quien sea que viene primero da un azote a la puerta, debe ser Mikasa.

— ¿Eren? —Pregunta Armin, incierto.

Todo lo que soy capaz de pronunciar es un hipido de lo más patético.

—Oh Eren. —Dice con un suspiro entristecido.

El gruñido de Mikasa me hace temer por la vida de Levi. Probablemente ni pestañaría.

—Ese enano. —Ella debe estar paseando con las manos en puños, la relación nunca fue de su agrado. —Le dije que no diera un espectáculo, que fuera considerado ¡cómo se atreve! Su nivel de descaro es impresionante, sólo espera a que lleguemos a casa.

—Mikasa, no creo que sea...

Aunque sé que parezco un desastre embarrado de mocos y lágrimas, no puedo decir que me importe, ellos me han visto peor que esto. Salgo de mi escondite, dedicándole una mirada rabiosa a la morena.

— ¿Lo sabías?

—Eren...

— ¡Contestame! ¿Lo sabías?

Ella debate unos instantes consigo misma, asintiendo con una línea fina en los labios.

Toca el timbre de la primera clase.

— ¿Tú también, Armin?

En este punto el gusanito de la traición se retuerce en mis entrañas. Mi amigo menea la cabeza con un semblante solemne y sincero.

—Esto me sorprende tanto como a ti. —Me asegura, igualmente herido por no haber sido informado.

Me hierve la sangre en las venas, me cosquillean los puños, quiero gritar. En la mayoría de los casos no necesito controlarme, me lanzo sobre los imbéciles y les doy su merecido, sin embargo, es diferente ahora porque: Número uno, ha sido mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños, casi de la familia. Número dos, es una chica, es sexista pegarle a las chicas, no es correcto. Aguarden, ¿es más sexista golpearla ó es más sexista no golpearla? Bueno, Mikasa podría apalearme si se lo propone, soy yo cuya vida estaría en peligro. Y número tres, el prefecto podría andar cerca y si nos descubre, nos obligaría a ir a clases, no estoy de ánimos para eso. Debo tener autocontrol.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Le recrimino, con la mandíbula apretada.

—No encontré el momento adecuado. —Confiesa con ojos pesarosos, cubriéndose la mitad de la cara con la bufanda. ¿Cómo se la puede poner y luego mentirme? ¡Es increíble!

— ¡Tonterías! —Subo el tono sin querer. —Debiste decirmelo.

— ¿Decirtelo para qué? —Alega en su defensa— ¿Para que te la pasaras otra semana encerrado en tu cuarto?

— ¡Para estar preparado! —Mi voz se termina por quebrar. Tal vez habría funcionado, tal vez no, sólo quiero creer que no habría dolido tanto con más tiempo para digerirlo.

Me encojo sobre el lavabo más cercano, aferrandome tembloroso a los bordes de porcelana. Esto es demasiado, siento que voy a enloquecer, daría lo que sea, todo lo que tengo por que alguien me diga cómo parar. Aprieto los párpados para reprimir las nuevas lágrimas, inhalando y exhalando hondo para recuperar el control. Tengo preguntas para ella, es lo menos que puede hacer. Una mano soba mi espalda en círculos reconfortantes. Distingo a Armin por el espejo, con cara preocupada. Al cabo de un rato que parece eterno, me digo que estoy mentalmente listo, y aclaro mi garganta.

—Están... —Mojo mis labios, desviando los ojos hacia mis zapatos, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Me cuesta decir la palabra—... ¿Desde hace cuando están... ?

—No lo sé con seguridad —Su entrecejo se frunce—, Levi la trajo a la casa un par de días después de la fiesta. Dejó la puerta de su cuarto abierta, por lo que pude escuchar y ver todo lo que pasaba. Ella lo besaba y reía. Cuando lo confronté al respecto me dijo que sus relaciones ya no eran de mi incumbencia.

Entonces sí están juntos. Trago con dificultad. Es inútil...

—Quiero estar solo.

—No. —Ella se niega al instante.

— ¡Vete al diablo! —Golpeo el lavabo con ambas palmas, espetándole con ferocidad.

—Lo que Mikasa quiere decir —Armin arquea una ceja, enfatizando lo dicho a modo de regaño—, es que somos tus amigos Eren, queremos estar aquí para ti.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero en este momento lo único que yo quiero es estar solo.

—Pero...

—Por favor —Los corto—, los dos, vayan a clases.

Y lo hacen, de mala gana por supuesto. Armin me dice que tomará nota por mí, que si lo necesito está a un mensaje de distancia. Eso me saca una sonrisa apenas. Mikasa intenta hacer contacto visual, a lo que me rehuso tercamente, fuera por mi bien o no, lo que hizo no tiene mi perdón, hoy no.

Me arrastro de vuelta a mi escondite, tal como un perrito herido. Gimoteo. Dios, la agonía... Es inútil luchar contra las lágrimas.

Ya no sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza, Levi. No supe predecir el rompimiento, no supe predecir esto. ¿Me quisiste como yo te quise a ti o esos diez meses fueron sólo un juego? Jamás creí que serías el tipo de persona que juega con los demás, la culpa en tu mirada es incriminatoria. ¿Cuando dejaste de estar enamorado? ¿Estuviste con ella a mis espaldas? Reconocerla no fue difícil. Petra Ral, una amiga en común, compañera tuya de aula, agradable, bonita, con una corta melena de precioso color miel. Desde siempre fue tan obvio que le gustabas, pero preferí ignorarlo porque estaba seguro de lo que sentías, y ella era demasiado buena para entrometerse. Primero ustedes, ahora Mikasa, quien fue la perfecta cereza del pastel. Aparentemente, hoy es el día de traicionar y demostrar a Eren cuan equivocado es que estaba. Armin, eres el siguiente en la línea.

Dije te amo, te recuerdo diciendolo. ¿No fue suficiente, Levi? ¿De verdad me amaste? Río con amargura en medio de las lágrimas. Tal vez no estabas tan enamorado después de todo.

Permanezco la mitad de los treinta minutos de clases llorando y la otra mitad esperando a que lo rojizo de mis ojos se vaya. Friego mi cara con agua para deshacerme de los mocos y demás evidencias, no quiero a nadie mirándome con lástima y preguntando qué me pasó, cuando ya todos deben saberlo.

Mi celular vibra con un mensaje entrante.

 **Armin:**

 _¿Todavía en el baño?_

Toca la campana de recreo. Escribo rápidamente una respuesta.

 **Yo:**

 _No, nos vemos en mi casillero._

El pasillo está atestado. Cuantas veces me agarré como un niño pequeño de su mano, para que ninguno se perdiera en ese estrecho mar de gente. Apreto el puño derecho, frunciendo las cejas. Lo siento vacío, me molesta. Me las arreglo para llegar a mi casillero, solo, donde encuentro a mis amigos esperando como acordamos. Les pregunto si me perdí de algo importante en clases, ingresando la clave para dejar mi mochila. Cuando se abre, me saludan la cara de Levi y la mía en un mural de fotografías en la puerta. Las arrugo en un ataque de furia, guardandolas en mi bolsillo para botarlas más tarde. Mikasa y Armin observan con atención.

—Um, ¿Eren? —Me habla el rubio.

— ¿Qué? —Aparento normalidad, metiendo la mochila bruscamente.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Claro que lo estoy, estoy muy bien, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? —Pongo una sonrisa forzada.

—Bueno, tú...

—Escuchen —Bajo mi tono a un murmullo, indicandoles que se acerquen—, les pido que no mencionen lo sucedido ni nada relacionado con Levi, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que el resto de mi día siga en paz.

Los dos asienten sin verse muy convencidos, quieren que les abra mi corazón aquí mismo. Me aseguro de que le pasen el mensaje a los miembros de nuestro grupo, al cara de caballo sobre todo, si no quiere un ojo morado. Así la mañana avanza de manera maravillosa, escucho a los profesores y a los cuchicheos sobre cualquier tema para distraerme, y funciona, hasta la hora del almuerzo.

— ¡Eren! —Una voz chillona alarga la segunda 'e' en mi nombre.

Suelto el tenedor al mismo tiempo en que Hanji se me arroja encima, dándome un abrazo de oso. Su novio Moblit viene detrás ruborizado.

— ¡Te extrañé, Eren! ¡Hace tanto que no nos veíamos! —Me expresa ella, como si fuera el más atroz de los crímenes.

—Sólo han pasado dos semanas, Hanji. —Palmeo su espalda con incomodidad. —Hola Moblit.

—Hola, Eren. —Él me brinda una sonrisa cordial que correspondo. —Es bueno verte.

—Se sintió como una eternidad, sabes que eres mi favorito, no te ofendas Moblit querido. —Hanji trae dos sillas de otra mesa, sentándose estrepitosamente a mi lado. —No por que las cosas entre Levi y tú hayan terminado significa que debemos distanciarnos.

Hago una mueca, devolviendo mi atención a mis macarrones con queso. No me vayan a malinterpretar, yo adoro a Hanji, es una gran persona y un tesoro de amiga, sólo que... Pues...

—Hanji. —Suspira su novio, desaprobatorio.

Ella no le hace caso y tira de su brazo, como para probar un punto.

—Sé que es un tema delicado, pero quiero que sepas que sigues contando con nuestra amistad, de Moblit y mía incondicionalmente.

Tuerzo la boca en un gesto desganado, y la situación no hace más que empeorar, porque Farlan es el siguiente con el que me encuentro después de eso.

Los ojos de él son cautivadores, de un color celeste claro y transparente, casi como el agua del río más puro, transmitiendo la calma que refleja su interior delante de la banca. Ahora sólo me irritan.

—Estupendo, no sabía que era el maldito día de hacer vida social con los amigos de mi ex. —Estallo. ¡No quiero que me lo recuerden! ¿Es mucho pedir?

Su mirada de dolor me embarga de arrepentimiento, Farlan nunca ha sido más que amable conmigo, siempre ofreciéndose a ayudar en lo que necesite, como los estudios y tareas. Doy un largo suspiro, llevando una mano a mi nuca.

—Lo siento, es sólo que yo... Ya sabes. Estoy abrumado.

—Lo entiendo, Eren, no necesitas disculparte. —Él me sonríe para tranquilizarme—. ¿Puedo sentarme? Tengo que hablar contigo.

Titubeo por un momento. Había aprovechado que Hanji se robó a mis amigos para salir a tomar aire, porque empezaba a sentirme sofocado allá adentro. A diferencia de ella, Farlan sí tiene tacto, no me restregaría ingenuamente el asunto de Levi en la cara, y si quiere hablar conmigo debe ser importante.

—Claro. —Acepto, haciéndole sitio.

—Gracias.

La brisa invernal hace estremecer las ramas desnudas de los árboles. Farlan toma asiento, dejando un espacio de centímetros entre nuestras rodillas. Espero, encogiendome en mi abrigo para entrar en calor. Y espero, y espero. Quedan unos minutos de recreo, ¿no piensa decir nada? ¿quiere que hable yo primero? Me vuelvo hacia él, buscando palabras para romper el silencio, y parpadeo como un búho. Farlan me está contemplando, quien sabe desde hace cuanto rato, con una suave emoción en sus ojos que no soy capaz de descifrar, es una vista poco frecuente. Simulo que me da tos para sacarlo del trance, siendo testigo de cómo se agrandan en pánico al verse descubierto, y de un tono rosado en sus pómulos cuando aparta la mirada.

—Um, vine a disculparme. —Ríe vacilante.

— ¿Disculparte? —Repito, alzando las cejas con incredulidad. ¿Por qué diablos debería disculparse?

—Por lo que Levi hizo y está haciendo.

Una sonrisa irónica me curva los labios. Por favor, Farlan ¡tú no!

—Farlan, no tienes por qué hacerlo, dudo que el mismo Levi lo sienta, así que... —Encojo un hombro, dando a entender que no es de mi interés.

—Levi ya no es mi amigo.

La bomba hace volar mis cejas por el asombro.

— ¿Qué? —Balbuceo. Ellos eran inseparables ¿cómo es posible?

—No por ser amigos voy a estar de acuerdo con todo lo que él haga.

—Farlan —Arrugo el ceño, perplejo—, lo que pasó conmigo no debería interponerse entre tú y Levi, ustedes son casi hermanos.

—Pero lo hace —Insiste, poniéndose de pie. El descansó finalizó—, y no es el único motivo.

Tengo que ir a clases, mejor me doy prisa si no quiero recibir un regaño. Él me ofrece su mano, y nos decimos adiós, yendo por caminos separados. Me voy trotando, mi salón está en el siguiente pasillo, se vacía rápidamente, no hay que empujar mucho. Sólo espero que el profesor no haya llegado. Doy vuelta a la esquina, topandome para mi mala suerte, con ellos dos.

Me quedo de piedra. Okay, lo entiendo. Hay alguien allá arriba que me odia.

Creo conocerlo lo suficiente para decir que está sorprendido, aún si su máscara de impasibilidad se hace cargo. Petra desvía la mirada, crispando su rostro aniñado en una mueca de pesar. La mía pasa de ellos a sus manos entrelazadas, y los pedacitos que mi corazón había estado recogiendo vuelven a caer. ¿Algún día se irán las ganas de llorar al verlos? Murmuro un Con permiso, deseando poder salir corriendo de aquí, mas apenas logro avanzar unos pasos cuando se interrumpe mi huida.

—Espera, Eren. —Levi atrapa mi brazo, y mis pulmones olvidan cómo respirar. Me cuesta mirarlo a la cara. — ¿Cómo estás?

Volteo la cara, rechinando los dientes. La ira ebulle en mis venas.

— ¿Que cómo estoy? —Escupo, y alzo un poco la voz—. ¿Que cómo estoy, dices? Levi, lo juro, si no me dejas ir en este mismo momento, accederé a la voz en mi cabeza que me dice que te golpee. Así que, por favor, suel-ta-me.

Él no presta atención a mi amenaza, mucho menos cambia de expresión, sólo le ladra a ella un Vete a clases, Petra, e ignorando mis protestas, me arrastra en dirección contraria a la sala del fondo, donde solía impartirse el taller de pintura. Da un empujón a la puerta, haciéndome entrar primero, para luego poner el seguro en caso de que se me ocurra huir nuevamente.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. —Declara, acercándose hasta parar frente a mí.

Las manos me tiemblan. Quiero golpearlo, ¿cómo se atreve?

— ¿Hablar? —Eso me saca una risotada—¿Hablar de qué? ¡Ya me lo dijiste todo! Oh, espera, excepto una cosa, que tenías novia nueva. Cuéntame, Levi —Siseo con resentimiento —, ¿sí tuviste sexo con ella? ¿Lo disfrutaste?

—Ese ya no es asunto tuyo. —Sus ojos se tornan helados, destellantes de furia.

Su insensible franqueza hace que me desinfle como un globo, la verdad es una puñalada.

—Tienes razón, ya no es mi asunto. —Reconozco en un murmullo derrotado—. Sólo pensé que me merecía una explicación más detallada.

Levi corre los dedos por su pelo con un suspiro cansado.

—Como ya sabrás, Petra y yo estamos saliendo...

— ¿Desde hace cuando?

Mi interrupción lo hace fruncir las cejas, molesto.

—Ya te dije que no es asun...

— ¡Sé que no es mi maldito asunto! —Le vocifero, ¡a la mierda el prefecto! — ¡Sólo quiero saber si los dos estuvieron viendome la cara todo este tiempo!

Mi voz flaquea. No te pongas a llorar, no te pongas a llorar, me digo como una mantra, cubriendome la cara para concentrarme y normalizar mi respiración. Me niego a que me vea así.

Lo oigo suspirar, esta vez impaciente.

—Eren, yo nunca te engañé.

—Mentiroso.

— ¿Disculpa? —Su mirada se estrecha, su rostro se ha puesto lívido.

—Que eres un mentiroso, —Le reitero firmemente, no tengo miedo de él—, ya no te creo nada. El Levi que amo no habría terminado, todo estaba yendo perfecto, tú... no puedo...

Le doy la espalda, dando por finalizada la discusión. Ya aclaramos lo que había que aclarar, su novia se debe estar preguntando donde está, y yo ya no puedo aguantar más. Me caigo a pedazos.

—Vete, Levi. —Digo en un tono quedo.

Él camina hacia la puerta con aire indeciso, quitando el seguro con un clic metálico, y agrega monótono:

—Creo que te lo he dicho. No soy alguien por el que valga la pena llorar, no lo hagas.

Y se va.

Seco mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Nos conocimos en las vacaciones del año pasado, en estas mismas fechas, ¿no es irónico? ¿quién habría pensado que la historia acabaría así? Yo resintiendote, tú olvidándome, con una facilidad desconcertante para haber estado enamorado. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo?

 _—Tengo un pariente de visita... Permanente. —Nos cuenta Mikasa por el teléfono, respondiendo a nuestra pregunta de si quiere ir a algún lado. Puedo imaginarla haciendo un mohín—. Mis padres quieren que le haga compañía, pero él no quiere salir de la casa._

 _—Entonces nosotros iremos para allá. —Decido. Mi amigo rubio asiente entusiasta. No nos vemos desde Navidad, el grupo está incompleto._

 _Tardamos un par de minutos, quizás unos veinte, no es que viva muy lejos, sólo tuvimos que detenernos para que Armin pudiera respirar. Mika le da un abrazo cruje huesos, del que yo me libro con la excusa de que debo usar el baño, y es cierto, mi vejiga está que revienta. Subo las escaleras de a dos peldaños, encerrandome en el baño mientras orino y me lavo las manos, gracias al cielo estaba desocupado._

 _Me dirijo hacia su cuarto, silbando una tonada cualquiera, cuando la puerta de la alcoba de invitados se abre. Paro en seco. Oh, el pariente de Mikasa. Sale un chico cuya estatura es menor a la mía sin parecer un debilucho, su piel es de un tono pálido natural, heredada o tal vez no un fanático del sol, con unos cuantos mechones de pelo azabache cayéndole sobre la frente, cortos lo suficiente para no tapar esos magníficos ojos de azul grisáceo que me roban el aliento._

 _—Soy Eren. —Suelto de improvisto._

 _Él me da una mirada de pies a cabeza, formando una nube de mariposas en mi estómago. ¿Le gustará lo que ve?_

 _—Levi. —Me contesta, dando media vuelta hacia las escaleras. — ¡Mikasa! tu novio no está nada mal._

 ***. *. ***

 **Pueden decirles excusas o como quieran, pero es verdad cuando les digo que se me fue el tiempo x'D siempre es así. No me puse a escribir este capítulo de inmediato porque quería esperar unos días a que recibiera un poco de atención, y cuando revisé ya había pasado más de un mes, no podía creerlo, lo siento mucho ? de todas maneras les agradezco sus reviews ❤️ ojalá no se hayan decepcionado con este.**

 **De nuevo, no tengo la fecha exacta de una posible actualización, el mes siguiente vienen mis exámenes finales aunque no dudo que voy a tener ratos para escribir. Sólo les adelantaré que se viene una fiesta y una conversación con Petra. En caso de que les ocurra, por favor no insulten al personaje sin motivo. También, ¿les gustó la sorpresa? ewe ¿por qué la amistad Levi y Farlan se habrá terminado?**

 **¿Qué es lo que esperan ver? Cómo saben ya tengo la trama que sigue, pero me gustaría ver si puedo hacer realidad lo que ustedes desean.**

 **Eso sería todo, gracias por leer ❤️ me encantan sus comentarios.**


	5. ᴄᴏʟᴅ ᴀs ʏᴏᴜ

_You have a way of coming easily to me_

 _And when you take, you take the very best of me_

 _So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'_

 _And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted_

 _._

 _Oh, what a shame_

 _What a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

 _Just walk away_

 _Ain't no use defending words that you will never say_

 _And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through_

 _I've never been anywhere cold as you_

 _._

 _You put up the walls and paint them all a shade of gray_

 _And I stood there loving you, and wished them all away_

 _And you come away with a great little story_

 _Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

 _._

 **Cold as you, Taylor Swift.**


	6. ᴄᴀᴘíᴛᴜʟᴏ 3

**Palabras: 3745**

 **Gracias a mi esposa Parlev por betear esto 3 es un amor**

 **Lamento tanto la demora, ya saben que el tiempo se me pasa volando, y la flojera me ganaba a momentos xD amé escribir este capítulo, me encantó cómo quedó. Ojalá les guste ? se viene más Faren y Riren. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 ***.*.***

Era amor, ¿no? Tenía que doler algún día, enamorarse tiene sus riesgos, como que no te correspondan o que sí lo hagan, y termines con el corazón roto, como fue mi caso. Quiero que se cure de una vez la herida, que ni da señales de cerrar, dejar de quererlo tanto, si pudiera borrar estos sentimientos, los diez meses que pasamos juntos, lo haría. Tengo que poner de mi parte para que eso pase, si finjo indiferencia podré superarlo, espero que sea en poco tiempo.

Jean ofreció una fiesta para celebrar el inicio de clases, hace una para cada ocasión, sus padres con dinero lo miman siempre que pueden. Levi y compañía fueron invitados, nuestros amigos se mezclaron cuando nos hicimos novios, unían las mesas en el colegio. Hicieron buenas migas, por supuesto que iban a venir. Yo no tenía ganas, quería quedarme en mi casa a comer helado de chocolate suizo - es parte del proceso - , pero ellos insistieron en que debía conocer gente nueva, cambiar de ambiente. ¿Olvidaron que rompió conmigo en esta misma casa? Lamentablemente no me puedo quejar, yo dije que sí, y para solucionar un problema hay que enfrentarlo. Además - bebo un sorbo de mi ponche, el vino blanco es fuerte como me gusta -, la fiesta va muy bien hasta ahora, no dependo de él para divertirme.

Ponen una canción que medio conozco, una de Dua Lipa, el alto volumen hace que retumben las paredes, menos mal que no han llamado a la policía. Ella empieza a cantar, sobre un ex que vuelve a buscarla luego de haberla engañado, pero ya es demasiado tarde, es sincera al decir que ya no le importa una mierda. Ojalá yo pueda decir pronto lo mismo.

Estoy solo junto a la mesa de bebidas, mis amigos están dispersos por el lugar. Armin está por allá en el fondo, tiene un vaso de quien sabe qué cosa en la mano, pero al verlo reír a todo pulmón, al lado de una vagamente divertida Annie Leonhardt, puedo adivinar que se está emborrachando. No sé dónde esté Mikasa, debe estar por ahí aguantando el insufrible coqueteo del cara de caballo, ¿debería ir por ella?

La persona que da palmaditas a mi hombro me hace sonreír.

—Hola, Farlan. —Saludo al chico rubio, me vendría bien algo de compañía.

—Hola, Eren. —Me regala una de sus mejores sonrisas, amplia y encantadora—. ¿Cómo estás?

Me arrimo más a él para no tener que estar gritando.

—Estoy bien, ¿viniste solo?

—Vine con Isabel. —Indica con la cabeza mi vaso de ponche. — ¿Bebes?

—Sí, pero no me hace nada. —Hago una mueca de fastidio. No importa cuanto tome, soy inmune al alcohol, es uno de mis defectos, me serviría mucho en este momento. — ¿Quieres?

Él me dice que sí, así que le sirvo un vaso. Nos ponemos a charlar de las cosas que tenemos en común, como los libros, él leyó Ataque a los titanes de niño y me comenta que van a adaptarlo a una serie, ¡ya era hora! Me atrevo a preguntarle si shippea al protagonista con su superior varón, el que le dio una paliza para salvar su vida, se notaba que había tensión y química entre los dos. Para mi horror, Farlan me dice que shippea al protagonista con el comandante. Finjo entristecerme y le repongo que ya no podremos ser amigos, que es malo para mi vida, lo que lo hace reír, entiende la referencia de la película. Hablando de ellas, me avisa que saldrá una película nueva de los Avengers, que estará más triste que nunca, lo que me sorprende porque, ¿Más triste que la anterior? ¿Eso es posible? La muerte de Peter Parker me destruyó el corazón, a Armin y a mí nos hizo llorar a mares en el cine. Estar con Farlan es interesante, estar a su lado es como estar en casa, nunca vas a sentirte aburrido o incómodo con él.

La música pasa a la siguiente canción y me quejo en voz alta, es con la que todas las chicas andan obsesionadas, hasta Mikasa, esa que sale en Thirteen Reasons Why. Detesto esa serie cómo no tienen idea.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —Me invita el de cabello rubio ceniza.

—Farlan Church, ¿eres gay? —Aparento una gran sorpresa. No sé si lo sea, nunca lo he visto salir con nadie, sólo espero que no se ofenda.

—Sólo por ti, Eren Jaeger. —Me sigue la broma con calma.

Eso me saca otra sonrisa. Tomo su mano para abrirnos paso a la pista de baile, donde los demás ya están bailando, Sasha y su novio Nikolo están ahí, también el cara de caballo y Mikasa. Como es una canción lenta, Farlan insiste en que lo hagamos como ellos, de la manera tradicional, por lo que rodea mi cintura con su brazo y yo me engancho de su cuello con los míos. La corta distancia entre nosotros me hace cosquillas en la parte baja del vientre, que esté enamorado no significa que sea ciego. Farlan es muy popular con las chicas, por ser atractivo, caballeroso y bueno en deportes, es el paquete completo como dirían. Debo ser el blanco de la envidia y celos de muchas chicas en este momento, entre ellas...

... Mis ojos se encuentran con los de Levi entre los enamorados que bailan, mi corazón sigue dando brinquitos aunque no quiera. Él está alejado de la multitud, se inclina contra la pared con un aire aburrido y los brazos cruzados, observándonos a Farlan y a mí, no despega la vista de nosotros, ni siquiera hace caso a su novia. Me recargo en el hombro derecho de mi amigo y le frunzo las cejas, desafiante. ¿Por qué demonios nos está mirando tanto? Petra está a su lado, ¿no debería estar bailando con ella? Oh, lo olvidaba, a Levi no le gusta bailar, no es bueno en ello, yo tampoco, tengo cero coordinación, pero no evitó que bailaramos juntos en el baile de la escuela. La pasé bien esa noche.

— ¿Estás bien? —Farlan nota mi desánimo, su aliento caliente me hace cosquillas en la oreja.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Se me escapa un suspiro lleno de melancolía. Me pregunto si los recuerdos se apoderan de Levi como conmigo.

Una Hanji risueña pasa por nuestro lado, guiando los torpes pasos de baile de su novio. Ellos son de esas parejas que sabes que están hechos el uno para el otro, solía pensar que Levi y yo lo estábamos.

— ¡Ustedes dos hacen buena pareja! —Nos grita ella, sonriendo de manera boba.

Mi reacción es infantil, siento que mi cara se calienta por la vergüenza, dándome ganas de meterme en un agujero y no salir jamás. Hanji sabe perfectamente que Farlan es sólo un amigo y que yo sigo enamorado de Levi, y aún así hace ese tipo de comentarios. Me preocupa lo que pueda pensar Farlan, ojalá no la tome en serio. Me aparto de su hombro para poder mirarlo a la cara y descubrir si está molesto, pero no me da esa sensación cuando me dedica una sonrisa, que se va tan pronto cómo viene, porque se pone serio.

—Eren, tengo que decirte una cosa. —Acerca su rostro unos centímetros.

Me encorvo hacia adelante, bajando la mirada a su boca para entender mejor lo que dice. Farlan moja sus labios y yo sigo el movimiento con los ojos, por un fugaz segundo surge la pregunta de cómo sería acortar la distancia y besarlo, sólo para saber cómo es.

—Dime. —Asiento. Tengo un poco de miedo, ¿qué tal si son malas noticias? ¿qué tal si confirma mis sospechas de que Levi me engañó?

Se pasa la lengua por los labios de nuevo, ¿está nervioso?

—Eren, yo... —Su aliento choca con mi boca ahora.

Doy un grito agudo cuando repentinamente soy jalado del brazo. Abro la boca para reclamar pero Levi y la frialdad que sale de sus ojos me deja sin habla, es como si quisiera asesinar a alguien. Me estremezco. Esto es peor que verlo desprender ira, estoy intimidado, y furioso.

— ¿Cuál demonios es tu problema? —Exijo saber, con las manos hechas puños.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Levi? —Intercede Farlan imperturbable, viniendo a pararse junto a mí. Él toca mi hombro. —No deberías tratar a Eren así.

— ¿Qué mierda están haciendo ustedes dos? —Gruñe mi ex, con la mandibula tan apretada que temo que se le vayan a romper los dientes.

—Ese no es tu asunto. —Me burlo, usando sus palabras de antes. Intento que deje ir mi brazo pero no lo hace. — ¡Ya sueltame!

Él me atrae bruscamente hacia sí mismo, y el pensamiento de que va a besarme cruza por mi mente, y lo quiero, por supuesto que lo quiero después de todo. Para mi decepción, pega su boca a mi oído y susurra con dureza:

—Creí que era el único con pareja nueva, olvidaste informarme de ese detalle. No soy estúpido, iban a besarse, ¿Ahora qué? ¿Van a tener sexo? Eso te haría feliz, ¿Verdad, Eren?

Enrojezco y le doy un empujón para que se aleje de mí, la sangre me hierve.

—Pudrete. —Espeto con todo el odio posible.

Me voy directo a las escaleras, abriendome paso entre la gente y subo a zancadas largas al segundo piso, para encerrarme en la primera habitación del pasillo que es la de Jean, y que desafortunadamente, es esa habitación, donde él decidió ponerle fin a todo. Se acabó, me dijo, pero las cosas entre nosotros están lejos de acabar. ¿Qué esperabamos? ¿Que con decirlo seríamos capaces de no dirigirnos la mirada y mantenernos indiferentes? Levi todavía cree que tiene derecho a ponerse celoso, y yo no puedo odiarlo en serio aunque quiera para poder olvidarlo, sigo enamorado de él como ese día en que lo conocí en la casa de Mikasa, cómo su primo.

 _Ella tenía razón, era una visita permanente. En el resto de las vacaciones se la pasó encerrado en su dormitorio, hasta que sus tíos lo obligaron a pasar el rato con nosotros, jugando a la consola o juegos de mesas, o yendo afuera para disfrutar el frío invierno, empezando guerras de nieve o un muñeco de nariz de zanahoria. Levi no hablaba mucho, se quedaba atrás con las manos en los bolsillo de su abrigo, en mi punto de vista se veía decaído. Mikasa no quiso decirme por qué, muchos menos le hizo gracia que me interesara en su primo. Luego lo matricularon en nuestra escuela y no hubo un gran cambio, los padres de mi amiga los traían y él se iba a clases por su cuenta, yo tenía la esperanza de que se sentara con nosotros en el almuerzo, para poder admirarlo más de cerca, pero él no parecía interesado en hacer amigos, prefería estar solo, lo que no me desalentó. Me aseguré de saludarlo todas las mañanas sin falta, como si yo fuera de esas personas que adoraban madrugar, y lo que pasaba es que estaba emocionado por hablar con él. El primo de Mikasa me miraba raro, pero respondía con un cabeceo y se alejaba. Para mí eso era suficiente, hasta que no lo fue._

 _Sentí que hacía el ridículo cuando buscaba hacer conversación, mi cara se ruborizaba y a veces hablaba con balbuceos, pensé que mi desesperación era evidente. Armin ya sabía de mi pequeño enamoramiento, de hecho se enteró antes que yo, notó que no le quitaba la vista de encima, y me ayudó a darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, no lo habría hecho solo sin él, en temas del amor soy un poco distraído. ¿Mikasa? No tenía prisa por que se enterara, ella ya desaprobaba mi interés en su primo y de todas formas creo que ya tenía sus sospechas. Me consolaba que Levi no me mandara a volar, y encendió una chispa de esperanza de que quizás no fuera tan indiferente hacia mí, después de todo, le había dicho a su prima que yo no estaba nada mal, lo que ahora sé que fue un gran cumplido de su parte. Tenía una oportunidad, lo único que faltaba era aprovecharla. Pero su reacción no fue lo que yo esperaba._

 _—Así que por eso has estado mirándome en el almuerzo. —Me dijo, meneando la cabeza como si hubiera hallado la respuesta que buscaba._

 _— ¿L-lo notaste?_

 _—Sólo un tonto no lo notaría, francamente era espeluznante. Creí que tenías un leve retraso mental. ¿No viste acaso que te fulminaba con la mirada?_

 _— ¿No? —Quise darme una bofetada. —Estaba más concentrado en mirarte._

 _— ¿Ves lo que te digo? ¿Nunca piensas antes de hablar? Espera, no respondas eso. —Él alzó una mano cuando me vio abrir la boca—. En cuanto a tu declaración... Apesto con estas tonterías, así que te diré que lo siento, no eres una total molestia pero no siento lo mismo._

 _—Oh. —Mis hombros se hundieron por la decepción—. Pero dijiste que no estaba nada mal._

 _—Sí, dije eso, pero no significa que me gustes de ese modo. —Se colgó la mochila al hombro, quebrando mi corazón un poquito más. —Te aconsejo que vayas buscando otra persona en la que centrar tus afectos._

 _Parpadee. Qué elegancia la de Francia._

 _Su rechazo tampoco consiguió desalentarme, todo lo contrario, ¿ya les dije que soy una persona terca? Dolía por supuesto, quería que correspondiera, quería ser su pareja y hacer lo que ellos hacían, tener citas, tomar su mano, estar contento con el mero hecho de estar en su compañía, no sólo fantasear con ello, quería estar cerca, pero debía resignarme a quererlo a lo lejos y decirle hola en las mañanas. Podía ser feliz con eso. Y así mi rutina siguió normal, hasta que un día que me acerqué, Levi simplemente estalló._

 _— ¿Podrías parar ya con esa patética cara? —Espetó, cerrando de un portazo su casillero. —Estoy harto de ella._

 _Paré en seco y boquee como un pez._

 _— ¿Qu-qué?_

 _—Acepta que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo y dejame en paz. —Me tradujo con dureza, una bonita forma de decir que me fuera al demonio._

 _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Fue lo que atiné a pensar, me había dejado descolocado, no podía entenderlo, ¿qué había hecho para merecer ese estallido? Me tuvo haciendo pucheros por el resto del día, en realidad por dos días, hasta que se disculpó. No se puso de rodillas ni suplicó por mi perdón, eso habría sido raro, pero el Lo siento estaba implícito cuando me invitó a salir. Me dejó en claro que no era una cita, como si temiera que yo fuera a pensar lo contrario, me dijo que sólo quería tomar un café conmigo y quizás charlar. Estaba bien para mí, era más de lo que podía esperar._

 _Acordamos vernos a las cuatro de la tarde en el Café Sina, que estaba cerca de la escuela. Recuerdo que luché para verme presentable, mi cabello era naturalmente despeinado, consideré usar gel, quería que todo saliera perfecto. Cuando Levi me vio usando una sudadera marrón y unos vaqueros de mezclilla, asintió para sí y me llevó adentro. El aire estaba colmado de los dulces recién hechos, hizo que me gruñera el estómago. Levi dijo que pidiera lo que quisiera, que pagaba él. Pasó por alto mis protestas, y ordenó un té negro y un sandwich de queso como compañía, mientras que yo elegí una malteada de chocolate y una deliciosa rebanada de cheesecake de jalea, mi postre preferido. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la ventana, donde a la luz del sol invernal, pude apreciar la fineza de sus rasgos pálidos._

 _—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que se hace en una cita? —Di una mirada a mi alrededor, como un niño pequeño._

 _Levi bajó su recién traída taza de té, que sostenía de manera extraña y refunfuñó._

 _—Esta no es una cita._

 _—Dejame soñar por lo menos. —Le imploré. Él hizo un Tch. — ¿Qué se supone que se hace?_

 _— ¿Cómo voy a saber? Esta es mi primera vez._

 _—Esta igual es mi primera vez, ¿quién de los dos está más perdido? —Me eché a reír por nuestro problema, la comisura derecha de su boca se contrajo._

 _Hablaba en serio. En los libros y películas de romance, los personajes van a citas para conocerse mejor, ver qué tienen en común y si al final de todo se siguen gustando. Esto no era una cita, pero era algo parecido, por lo que mi guía podría funcionar. Decidí empezar con el juego de las veinte preguntas, no le agradó al principio, es una persona privada, pero ya que insistí tanto, accedió. Descubrí que le gusta el té negro sin azúcar mientras que a mí me gusta ponerle dos cucharadas, que es un asco dibujando mientras que yo sé pintar paisajes de acuarela, pero que le apasiona tomar fotografías polaroid, de esas antiguas con bordes blancos que tienen una cierta magia, me dijo que le gustaba mejor el mundo y las personas a través del lente de su cámara. Le gusta tener todo limpio además, mientras que yo tengo ropa esparcida por mi dormitorio. Su color favorito es el azul marino, el mío solía ser el amarillo, pero ya no estoy tan seguro, quizás me guste más el azul pastel con bombas de plateado._

 _Era tan serio, desde que lo conocí no lo había visto sonreír ni una vez. Metí chistes entre medio con la esperanza de sacarle una sonrisa, una risotada al menos. No pasó nada, su boca ni se movió, pensé que su sentido del humor era nulo, hasta que hizo una broma, o algo así, de que el mesero tardaba en traer mi segunda porción de cheesecake porque estaba estreñido. ¿Se suponía que ríera? Lo hice con incertidumbre, eso pareció satisfacerlo._

 _— ¿Escuchas música? —Sorbí lo que me quedaba de malteada con la pajita._

 _—Sí, no me molesta escuchar un poco de rock de vez en cuando._

 _— ¡También me gusta el rock! —Mi cara se iluminó, teníamos algo en común—. ¿Tienes una banda que ames? ¡Hay tantos tipos!_

 _—Me gusta el rock tranquilo, ese que puedes escuchar con una taza de té al lado, The Beatles, Elvis, The Beach Boys, no ese donde se la pasan gritando y destrozandose las gargantas._

 _—Así que eres un alma vieja. —Asentí pensativo—. Qué mal, a mí me gusta más alocado, como AC/DC, Guns 'n Roses, Metallica._

 _— ¿Eres como ese personaje de los Simpson? Por alguna razón te imaginé como fan de Bieber._

 _—Sí, sólo que no me drogo y me corto el cabello. —Me reí. — Estás loco, qué horror. ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?_

 _—Sé tocar la guitarra, y canto._

 _— ¿En serio? A mí me gustaría aprender pero no tengo la paciencia. —Subí las cejas—. Me cuesta imaginarte cantando._

 _—Si quieres puedo mostrarte, en otra ocasión._

 _—Amaría eso. —Dije con una sonrisa. Así no sería la última vez que nos veríamos. — ¿La guitarra va en serio? ¿Quieres vivir de eso? ¿Ser una estrella de rock como Freddie Mercury?_

 _—Es más bien un pasatiempo, a... Mi madre le gustaba que tocara para ella, amaba la música._

 _— ¿Ya no?_

 _Me dio una mirada en blanco._

 _—Está muerta._

 _Tragué a toda prisa y farfullé una disculpa._

 _—No te preocupes por eso. De todas formas. —Desvió la mirada—. Lo que sí planeo estudiar es una carrera de fotografía, quiero viajar por el mundo y capturar los paisajes, la diversidad de belleza en las personas._

 _— ¡Quiero hacer eso también! —Exclamé entusiasmado, otra cosa que teníamos en común. —Quiero hacerlo como en las películas, cumplir la mayoría de edad, robar el auto de mis padres y salir de esta aburrida ciudad, hay tantos lugares que quiero conocer y tantas comidas exóticas que probar. Con mi amigo Armin lo hemos soñado desde niños._

 _—Sabes que tus padres llamarían a la policía por la desaparición de su hijo y su auto, ¿no? —En sus ojos había una pizca de diversión._

 _—Pues les dejaría una carta y rentaría uno. —Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa. En mi cabeza se prendió una ampolleta. — ¡Podríamos viajar juntos!_

 _—Podríamos. —Concordó, con una sonrisa vaga._

 _Como había acordado, Levi pagó por lo que habíamos comido, yo le prometí que la próxima cita lo invitaría yo. No negó que hubiera una próxima vez ni que fuera una cita. Me acompañó a mi casa, porque era lo apropiado, y nos quedamos de pie bajo el pequeño techo de la entrada, mirándonos en silencio. Después de un rato, me froté la cabeza y sonreí, repentinamente invadido por la timidez._

 _—Gracias por invitarme. La pasé bien._

 _—No estuvo mal. —Admitió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón._

 _—Espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos. —Murmuré con vacilación, esperaba una negativa de su parte._

 _—Si no quieres que lo sea, entonces no lo será._

 _Me mordí el labio, conteniendo una sonrisa esperanzada._

 _—No digas cosas así, me haces pensar que tengo oportunidad._

 _—Tal vez la tienes. —Me dijo, dejándome sorprendido. —Eren, ¿puedo besarte?_

 _Mi respiración se entrecortó mientras gritaba por dentro. ¿Él quería besarme? La respuesta debería haber sido obvia, no tenía ni que preguntar._

 _—Sí. —Exhalé, y en un parpadeo cruzó la distancia entre nosotros, me tomó del cordón de la sudadera y me atrajo hacia sus labios._

 _Fue nuestro primer beso, no de nosotros como pareja, el primer beso de todos. Levi movía su boca lento, con cuidado, y yo intentaba seguirle el paso. No tenía experiencia, tampoco yo, pero en ese momento no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el beso, ese maravilloso primer beso que hizo desaparecer mi alrededor, transformó mi estómago en una nube de mariposas y me arrulló de pies a cabeza en un sentimiento de euforia total. Fue mágico, como sacado de un cuento de hadas._

— ¿Eren?

Abro los ojos y parpadeo. Petra está en frente de mí, viéndose preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien? Estás llorando.

Me toco la cara, y en efecto, mis mejillas están húmedas por las lágrimas. Respiro hondo y me fuerzo a sonreír, no quiero que me vea sufriendo.

—Sí, estoy bien. Um, ¿qué se te ofrece?

No quiero ser grosero, pero realmente no estoy de ánimos para hablar con ella.

—Bueno, quería ser yo quien te aclarara algo, no he podido sacarmelo de la cabeza desde que Levi me lo comentó. —Petra sonríe con tristeza. —No sé si vayas a creerme o no, pero Eren, Levi no te engañó conmigo, no creo que lo haya hecho alguna vez. Te quería mucho.

Trago la opresión en mi garganta.

—Sí, creo que nunca creí que me hubiera engañado en realidad.

 ***. *. ***

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? uwu**

 **Ya tengo el final planeado de este fic, pero quien sabe si mediante vaya escribiendo, cambie de opinión.**

 **Aquí tienen una escena extra, es después del primer beso.**

 _—Uh. —Parpadee. Levi me miró._

 _— ¿Qué? ¿Tan mal estuvo? — ¿Lo que escuchaba era una nota de inseguridad?_

 _—No no es eso, es que... Sabes a té negro._

 _—Tú sabes a ese postre, y no me estoy quejando._

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
